Resurrection: Between Then and Now
by Halifaxisdivergent
Summary: (This story is written by me and Cordys-vision, all credit goes to her for the writing and main plot) Tris is back, happily married, and pregnant at that. Tobias and Halifax are left alone after their mother's death, and Halifax has secret that no one but her husband knows. (a story of Resurrection and its sequel.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Halifax here! Okay, I've been given the opportunity of a life-time! Cordys-Vision has given me permission to write fanfiction for ****_her_**** fanfiction! This was originally written by me, but with some *****_Cough_****major****_cough*_**** tweaking, Cordys managed to get it as amazing as it is now, I must say I'm very proud of it, or rather that Cordys was able to turn it into something this amazing.**

Halifax's P.O.V

It's been three months since my mother and step-father died at the hands of each other.

I miss Evelyn…Mom.

Even after all the terrible things she did to Tobias, I still love her and I always will.

I think it's something my baby brother struggles with too.

I try not to really think about her or her death, though.

Instead, I think about the war we just won and how my baby brother finally got Tris knocked up.

I also think of Adam, my husband and of the news I'd received only days ago.

"Mrs. Gold? We have some… news for you." The doctor said, his voice sounding solemn the way that doctors' sometimes do before delivering terrible news.

My stomach dropped instantly.

My thoughts instantly float to 'am I pregnant? '

Aside from taking away Tris's thunder a little bit, that didn't seem so completely terrible, unless…'is there something wrong with the baby?'

When I look up at the doctor's face, I realize that what I'm seeing in his eyes is pity.

He pities me.

"_Your… reproductive system is completely shut-down; your tests show a clear indication that you won't be able to carry a child. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Gold. "_

The doctor's voice is cold and hard, with the heir of someone pretending that they care, but really couldn't care less.

I don't particularly blame him.

He probably has to deliver this kind of news all day long.

_"You mean…I- I can't get pregnant?"_

His answer was simple.

"Yes."

It took me a long time to get the courage to tell Adam but at the end of the day he is my husband, this effects him just as much as it effects me and he deserves to know.

Tris' soft little sigh brings me out of musings.

I turn my head a little to look at her.

As much as she denies it, I'm positive that she loves being pregnant.

When she thinks no one's looking she glances at her tummy in the mirror like she can't really believe it's there which is exactly what she's doing now.

I'm so jealous that I can feel it in my skin.

If she knew I couldn't have kids she wouldn't act this way, so…so flaunting of her pregnancy.

I know it isn't her fault, she doesn't know, no one apart from adam knows.

The door slings open with a groan and Tobias walks in.

Tris smiles a little when he enters the room and it's like all the lights just turned on in her brain.

Tobias and Tris are so connected that it's almost impossible to imagine that just a year ago she wasn't even alive.

He crosses the room towards her and without any communication at all, they kiss.

I watch them for a moment, but when the kiss doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon, I clear my throat a little.

Tris is much more open to public displays of affection now that she's pregnant.

Tobias pulls his lips away from hers and grins.

"Hey Hal," Tobias greets me.

I smile and walk up to him,

"Hello baby brother."

He hates it when I call him that, but I do it anyway.

As if on cue, he scowls,

"I might be younger than you, but I could still kick your—" He pauses for a moment, stopping himself from cussing. He's so much more responsible with a baby on the way. "-butt." He finishes and I smirk.

The phone rings and I pick it up before Tris can even turn around

"Yes?" I ask.

"Hey Hal, It's Adam, I'm outside. Ready to go?" His voice still sends shivers down my spine.

Even though he can't see me, out of habit—I nod.

"Be down in a minute."

I hang up quickly and grab my small Black Hand bag, small enough that I only carry my wallet and a picture of Adam.

I say my good-byes to Tobias and Tris and half-run down the stairs to my husband.

Even married I am still beyond excited to see him.

"Hey Adam," I whisper happily, nuzzling his neck.

He smiles and holds me close, before our lips meet in a kiss that tells me he's waited all day for me.

He grabs my hands and leads me into the car, a beat-up old gray truck.

It'd old, but Adam loves it.

Sometimes I question his loyalty to me vs the car.

We drive through the city, which is slowly, but steadily, turning into something better than it was before because of what we did at Marcus' headquarters.

I am quiet in the car and I know Adam suspects that something is wrong but I can't bring myself to make small talk, not when I still have the image of Tris sighing happily and rubbing her forming belly.

As soon as we get inside the door, Adam pushes me up against the wall near the door, his lips pressing insistently against mine.

"Tell me what's wrong, Halifax," He commands as he continues to kiss me.

He knows me so well.

I let out a soft little sigh.

"Tris was just… really happy about being… pregnant. It was hard."

I manage to get out between kisses.

"Oh…" He says softly, pulling back for a moment.

"I'm sorry…you know it doesn't matter to me, Hal. I'll always love you, child or no child."

I nod a little my eyes moving over his face.

His love for me is the only thing getting me through this diagnosis.

I owe him so much and can give him so little.

It just isn't fair.

I smile a little and then take his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Doesn't mean we can't _practice_the process though."

I pull him onto me with a swift tug.

If I can't give him a child, at least I can still give him this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I've decided that there's no way I'm going to be able to finish my divergent stories if I can't get my Hetalia love out through writing, so I'm going to write so Hetalia fanfiction and then ill come back when my creative juices flow for these stories again. This is going on an official hiatus**

**Ciao!~ Halifaxisdivergent**


End file.
